Aftermath: A RoLo Fic
by Pari
Summary: Set after DOFP, Logan is hiding something from Ororo.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning, Logan," She greeted as she rounded the corner of the maze garden to stand before him suddenly. He stopped abruptly a little surprised that he hadn't sensed her presence nearby. He had been out of sorts lately, his mind preoccupied and that was what he had chalked it up to. But the truth was she had been stalking him for a while, as she worked up the courage to confront him. She had also used her powers to shift her scent away to purposely throw him off guard.

"'Ro," Logan mumbled out a greeting as he dropped his eyes and began to step around her and continue on his way out into the back forest for his morning hike. She watched him closely and curiously. His entire demeanor was so off to her lately. The way he seemed to not want to talk much with her. Not that it had ever been his thing with others, but they would often have long and deeply intellectual conversations about any and everything, something Ororo enjoyed 'before'. Now, he'd usually give her a nod or a mumbled reply whenever she tried to strike up a conversation. On the off chance she could get close enough to him to speak he would never look at her. It was as if he were cowering away, which is something Logan would have never done, 'before'. But the most hurtful thing for Ororo was the fact that he seemed to go out of his way to avoid her. It had become so painfully obvious to her that she felt she had to find him, corner him, and ask him why, what she had done.

"Logan, can we talk a moment?" She called out to his retreating back. She could see his shoulders stiffen as he stilled in his steps. He didn't immediately reply or turn to regard her, and had he not stopped and not been who he is, she would have assumed he hadn't heard her. She could hear the sigh fall from his lips the second before he turned back to face her, and it crushed her a little more inside. Why did he seemingly not care for her company when 'before' she would have attested that she was the closest person in the entire mansion to Logan. Dare to say that she was his closest friend and confidant, as she felt he was hers. In that moment as he stood in front of her looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else, she found that she had lost a lot of the courage she had mustered up to confront him about his change in behavior towards her. Now, she avoided his eyes as she fought to keep back the tears that suddenly wanted to overcome her. "Logan, are you mad at me?" She finally asked so softly, in such a meek manner she sounded pathetic to her own ears. And his barking reply didn't help her any.

"What?" He sounded harsh and irritated.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Ororo rephrased her question. She lifted her eyes, even as her head bowed to him and she gripped her hands together in front of her. Again, Logan sighed as he closed his eyes a second while he shook his head. Then he opened his eyes once more and held her gaze, and something shifted as his hardened shoulders now drooped in defeat. The steely glare that was just in his eyes melted and they now held regret as well as concern.

"Naw, 'Ro, I ain't mad at you and ya ain't done nothing to me," It was his turn to bow his head.

"All right, then could we please sit and talk a moment?" She asked as she gestured to the nearby stone bench, one of many places throughout the gardens. Logan simply nodded in agreement and when she moved to the bench and settled upon it, he followed her actions. "I sense there is a strain between us, my friend," She began and noticed the way he snapped his eyes shut and clinched his jaws. He looked as if he were battling within himself. "Please, Logan, please tell me what is wrong," She reached out and placed a hand atop his, but he abruptly pulled his hand away. Ororo tried to not let her hurt show. "You say I have done nothing and that you are not mad at me, but it is very apparent to me that there is something going on."

"It ain't nothing ya gots to worry about. I'm dealing with some personal things and they ain't got nothing to do with you," He offered.

"I think that was the first time you have ever lied to me, Logan, and you are very bad at it too," She replied as she frowned up a bit in offense. He threw his head back, looked towards the sky, and sighed. "And stop that!" She demanded as she jumped from the seat beside him, which alarmed him a bit. "Stop sighing like that and treating me like my mere presence or the sight of me annoys you. You've been acting this way for weeks now and I want to know why. Ever since your return … I don't understand entirely all that the Professor told of you coming from the future or another timeline, that you altered. Honestly, thinking about the logistics of it all and how it's even possible gives me a headache. But what I do know is that you were in a future that was horrible, so horrible that the future professor sent you into the past to change it. You did change it and somehow, you've changed the present too. Or maybe you haven't changed anything. Maybe you are not you, not my Logan, but a you from that alternate future flung into another reality. From a reality where we are not friends, or maybe I didn't even exist," She spoke mainly to herself as she mulled the thoughts over in her head. She had seated herself back down beside him during her tirade and Logan sat silently watching her. He was slightly amused but also ashamed that he had caused her such distress. He had thought that by distancing himself it would make things easier for them both. He now realized it was mostly for himself.

"I'm me and this is my reality, a new reality from the one I remember. Things have definitely change from how they were before, but better in a lot of ways. And if Charles is right, hopefully, it will be a much better future for the world. Billions of people human and mutant will live. And you will live 'Ro," He said the last part so gently and the way that he looked at her as he said them led her to believe that in the future he came back from, she had died. "But…" He trailed off not sure he wanted to continue. The Professor had warned him about discussing the future for fear it would somehow alter it and undo what he had done. Logan had just scoffed at him and jokingly told him to just send him back again to fix it like before. In truth he had already spoken with Jean about it some as well as Cyclops. But this conversation with Storm he had not wanted to ever have, it was just too painful.

"But what, Logan, please tell me?" She asked but didn't push him because she knew when cornered Logan would either lash out or get out. She also knew he wouldn't purposely attack her and so he'd close himself off and walk away, and she didn't want that.

"I didn't want to do it, go back to change the future," He finally confessed to her what he hadn't even shared with the Professor, though he supposed that he knew already.

"B…but, the Professor said that we were at war with giant human made robots created to capture mutants, and that they ended up turning on both mutants and the humans who created them. That the world lay in ruins and only a handful of us were left. It sounded terrifying and horrible," She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was so bad that the skies had become so polluted from all the atomic dust from the bombs the Sentinels kept dropping on us, the sun hadn't shone through in nearly a decade. Nearly all of our friends were gone. Every inch of the Earth was pretty much scorched. We had ta fight nearly every second of every day ta hide and survive it."

"Then why in the world would you want to remain in what sounds like a hellish existence?" Ororo questioned. In reply he dipped his finger inside the collar of his shirt and tugged on the chain he wore. Instead of the dog tags she had expected to see him holding, her eyes fell to a gold wedding band.

"It wasn't all hellish ta me," He answered somberly. "I don't even know how this survived," Logan spoke again. "I mean I know I've altered the future and changed the past, so this shouldn't have remained but it did. I thought about ask'n Charles about it, how it was possible, but I was too afraid that he would want me to give it up, destroy it, or something like that. I'd rather die. I've already given up everything, even the woman who gave me this ring. So, this I'm gonna keep come hell or highwater."

Ororo sat transfixed as she stared at the ring that glistened in the sunlight. It suddenly became so clear to her and she knew without a doubt she had given him that ring. It explained his recent behavior towards her. Why he avoided her like she had the plague. Why she would sometimes catch him staring at her in a way that made a heated blush creep all over her body and then in another moment his gaze would be one of sorrow.

"My Goddess," She gasped out as she reached out and touched the ring. "I was your wife, wasn't I?" She stated with conviction as she knew it without a shadow of a doubt and he nodded.

"Yeah, darlin, you were my wife," He affirmed as he dropped his head a bit and locked his sorrow filled eyes to the ground. "You were my everything. And I knew that if I went back ta change the future, I would lose you. It was like lightening in a bottle the first time around us gett'n together, and I knew there was no way in hell I'd be that lucky again. So, initially I had said no but you were so mad at me and you said you'd go if I wouldn't. I couldn't let you do that. Not knowing what might happen to ya. So, I went and did what I had ta do. Then, when time caught up ta me and I was back here everything was like it was but different too. Folks who had died before were alive again and that's how I knew it had worked."

"Who had died in this present time, before?" She inquired momentarily forgetting the issue between them.

"Scott, Charles, and Jean," He answered and she bunched her brows in confusion as her mouth fell open in shock. "I could try to explain it to you, but do you really want that headache, darlin?" He asked and she quickly shook her head but knew that she would ask him to explain things another time. "Good, I'm sure you'll have enough hella nightmares tonight just knowing that in some once upon a future time, you were married ta me," He tossed out jokingly along with a sad smile.

"Not at all," Ororo replied as she shook her head a bit, her eyes still locked onto the ring. "I have often thought that you were my kindred spirit and I think we are quite compatible in many aspects, Logan. I just never thought that you would ever be interested in anyone other than Jean. But I suppose in that timeline she was dead and I was there so…"

"No," He quickly cut off her train of thought as he frowned up at her words. "It won't like that at all. You weren't a replacement or stand in fer Jean," He spat out as if the words left disgust in his mouth. "Ya helped me heal from the guilt of killing her," Her eyes enlarged in horror and shock at hearing this. "That's a story for another day, but believe me when I say I had no choice. She'd already killed Scott and Charles and she begged me ta kill her ta stop her. Hell, you were the one that told me it was the only thing to be done… Look, it's a long story and not one I'm even sure I should be tell'n you. Just know I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't needed," He spoke with pleading eyes which held true remorse and regret that Ororo could see and she calmed herself and nodded.

"Of course, Logan, I know how much you love Jean," She replied honestly.

"No, 'Ro. I care fer Jean, but I don't love her," He confessed as he shook his head to deny her words. "I know I put up a good pretense from your recollection, but I've since had decades of living and experiences. I've had the love of a good woman. You taught me the true meaning of love and I ain't never felt that kind of love or loved anything as much before nor since," Logan declared and by the way she fidgeted nervously he wondered if he had said too much or scared her. "Look, I'm sorry 'Ro," He said suddenly as he stood from the bench which caused her to stare up at him in confusion. "I shouldn't have told'ja 'bout none of this shit."

"No," She interjected as she hurriedly stood before him and placed her hand upon his forearm. "I mean, thank you for telling me. I am glad that you did," She then noticed the way he looked at her with a longing gaze and she quickly snatched her hand away from his arm and took a step backward. She understood now that her presence was a painful reminder for him of what he had lost, and she didn't wish to make things harder for him. "I now know that you have not been mad at me."

"No, never," He said as he bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"And now that I know the secret of why you have been aloof, I hope you will stop it, please. Logan, it is quite hurtful to me to have you, the person I feel closest to, be so distant with me," She pleaded and he tossed her the saddest look she could ever recall seeing on his face. Along with a crooked smile.

"I imagine it is no more hurtful than to have you, my wife, be so close to me but not share my memories of us. And not being able ta talk ta you, touch you, or have you the way I want you," Logan countered as he looked at her lovingly while he lifted his hand with the intent to stroke her hair. But he quickly fisted his hand and snapped it back to his side.

"I am so sorry, Logan, I did not think before I spoke," She stammered and silently cursed herself at her callousness. He had just confessed to her that in the future he had come from they were married, and that in is mind's eye they still were. Yet here she stood seeming to care more for her own feelings than his. "Well, we have quite the conundrum, don't we?" Ororo offered with a kind smile as she bowed her head a bit while Logan nodded fully understanding what she meant. "You cannot stand to be near me as it is painful for you, and it pains me deeply when you stay away from me. And I know that it must seem very selfish of me, but I do miss your company, Logan. I miss our friendship," She said this softly as tears sprang to her eyes. "And I wish that we could be as close as we used to be, but I never want to cause you pain. So, I shall try to keep my distance, give you space, and wait for you to tell me how you want things between us to progress," She stated and moved to him without thought and embraced him as she had many times before. She then tried to pull back but realized Logan still held a tight hold on her as he buried his face into her hair that fell across her neck. She felt heartless in this moment. After all he had just told her, and what she had just promised she still put her selfish needs before his needs. She had done something that was so normal and natural for them, and what she desired most in the moment. She had embraced him and likely invoked memories she could not share with him about a life and love they had some place and time ago. After a few seconds where they stood there embracing Logan finally released Ororo but neither stepped back from where they stood toe to toe and face to face. Something about the way he stared at her, the closeness of him, how what he had told her made her feel…all of these things stirred something within her that made her step back to him. She moved her face closer as she intended to place a kiss on his lips, but Logan's sudden grip on her forearms stopped her.

"Please, don't," He nearly growled out through gritted teeth as he stared off at something in the distance, purposely evading her gaze.

"I…I am sorry," She apologized as she took a couple of steps back from him and wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield herself from his rejection.

"You ain't done nothing wrong here, 'Ro. Yer just be'n you," He offered an explanation to try to ease the distress he could see he had caused her. "But if you kiss me, I don't know that I would be able ta stop myself…" He let the words hang there and she truly understood and simply gave him a curt nod as a reply.

"I promise I will try to be more aware of your feelings Logan, and work to not do or say anything that might cause you painful memories," She declared.

"None of my memories of you are painful, 'Ro. It's just the leav'in you that haunts me. So, you don't need ta tip-toe around me or change the amaz'in person you are, not fer me," He said as he tossed her a genuine smile. "'Sides, there probably ain't nothing you could say or do that is gonna change this fer me," He placed his right hand over his heart. "I'll see ya later," He added as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, bowed his head and continued on his way. Ororo turned and watched his retreating back as she thought on what he had told her and why it caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She watched on until she could no longer make him out in the thicket of the back forest, and then she made her way back up to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later

* * *

"So, he finally told you, I'm glad," Jean replied to the tale Ororo had just shared with her. Ororo had come from meeting with Logan and immediately headed down to Jean's office in the medlab. She had needed some girl talk with the person, next to Logan, she was closest with. Ororo had cast herself onto the leather sofa in Jean's office and shared what Logan had told her. From the outside it would have looked as if they were holding a therapy session, as Jean sat in the matching chair nearby listening intensely to her beloved friend.

"Wait, you knew of this and did not tell me, dear sister?" Ororo asked as she leaned up on her elbows and threw Jean a surprised look.

"Yes, Logan mentioned it in one of our talks, I think it has been eating him up inside and he needed to tell someone. And how could I tell you? It was not my story to tell, it was Logan's," Jean stated and Ororo knew she was right. "I am actually surprised he told you. He had been so adamant that you never know the truth. I had advised him that I think it would help you both, as I could sense your distress at how he had been avoiding you. But Logan can be quite stubborn," Ororo only nodded to that very true statement.

"Well, I cornered him and gave him little choice," She said and it was Jean's turn to nod and she chuckled a little.

"Yes, and I did inform him that that would very likely happen, but he was so sure that he could play a better game of cat and mouse then you," They both giggled at this. And then Ororo grew somber before she spoke again.

"Did he tell you about what happened with you in the past, the past before he changed things?" She asked Jean and the way the red head dipped her head and dropped her eyes shamefully to the floor spoke volumes. Ororo could see it was a touchy subject for her. "I do not mean to pry, if you do not wish to share it is all right."

"No, it's okay," Jean shook her head and latched her green eyes onto Ororo's blue eyes. "It is still so difficult for me to believe that I maliciously harmed the Professor and that I … I actually killed Scott," She choked on a sob at those words, as she lifted her hand to her mouth as if to hold in a scream or her breakfast from getting out. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and Ororo sat quietly and allowed her to recover. "But as he told me everything, I could see all of the things he had experienced, seen, and done in that time. He has retained it all. Even the Professor knows…remembers things, to some extent."

"It must be so difficult for Logan, having all of those memories of things that happened but now didn't happen. My Goddess, it makes my head ache a little whenever I try to sort it out, I cannot imagine how horrible it must be for him. I know the Professor has the ability to deal with it better with his powers, but poor Logan."

"And what about poor Ororo?" Jean questioned and Ororo turned a puzzled gaze to her friend.

"What about me?"

"Well, how do you feel now that you know you were Logan's wife and the true love of his life? And I must admit I am a little sore to discover I never really held that last title," She quirked her brow with a smile as she teased a little.

"I…I feel no…nothing. Why, wh…what should I feel?" Ororo stammered as Jean's smile broadened over her friends obvious flustered state.

"I don't know. I just thought it might cause butterflies in your stomach at knowing you hold the heart and soul of the mighty Wolverine," Jean countered and then laughed outright at the way Ororo narrowed her eyes accusingly at her. "Oh, sister, I didn't need to read your thoughts to know that. I have experienced first had what it is like to have Logan's attention. I recall the flutters I'd get sometimes when he'd say something flirty to me or I'd catch him staring. I would never act on it but I won't lie, it had invoked some very intense and graphic wet dreams."

"Jean!" Ororo exclaimed around a laugh as Jean too giggled.

"What? I am human you know and Logan is very handsome and damn sexy, and don't you dare sit there and pretend like you have never thought and wondered about him like that," Jean said as she arched a brow at Ororo.

"I admit that I have. Maybe, once or twice … Or hundreds of times," Ororo giggled and then squealed as she gripped one of the pillows on the couch and covered her face briefly with it while Jean laughed at her disclosure. Then Ororo tossed the pillow at her friend's head, who effortlessly stopped it mid-air and gently placed it back upon the couch, just as Ororo knew she would do. "But it was easy for me to desire him from a far and have fantasies, because I knew Logan only had eyes for you, and that I never stood a chance of ever being able to act on any of it," Ororo volunteered.

"But you wanted to," Jean stated as she gave a knowing smile while she quirked her brow.

"Goddess, Yes," Ororo hissed out as she laid back more and stared up at the ceiling with a dreamy look in her eyes and goofy smile on her face.

"Well, I'd say your chances are pretty good now," Jean replied. "And you could start right now…please come in Logan," Jean spoke out as she kept highly amused eyes upon Ororo, whose own eyes doubled in size as she abruptly scrambled to stand up from the couch just as Logan opened the door and entered.

"Oh, sorry, Red, I'm not interrupt'n nothing, am I?" He asked as he frowned up a bit and took note of the fact that once again that day Ororo's presence had surprised him. Although, he figured it shouldn't since she was all that he seemed to think about even more so now than when he had first arrived back in the present time. So, she had his senses on overload already.

"No," Ororo yelped out as he bunched his brow at her in slight concern. "No, we were just…" She looked to Jean for help.

"Oh, just having a little girl talk," Jean said with a smile. "You know, talking about the boys Ororo likes," She added.

"Right," Ororo agreed with a nod and smile that faltered just a little as her mind played back the words that Jean had spoken. She wouldn't allow herself to turn and glare at her friend as she longed to do, but she did send her a flash to her mind of how she was going to pay her back later.

"Oh," Logan replied as his face fell a little as he thought about the 'boys' Ororo might like and she somehow picked up on his train of thought and wanted to reassure him somehow.

"I mean, no we were not talking about 'boys' I like," She started to explain as she shot a glance to Jean again for some assistance and Jean was all too happy to oblige.

"Right, I'm teasing. It wasn't 'boys' in the plural sense. We were just talking about one, 'you', Logan," Jean stated and Logan arched a brow, intrigued while Ororo tried to keep her plastered-on smile in place as she clinched her teeth and turned to Jean. She flooded Jean's mind with all of the profanities she could think up along with vengeful, murderous thoughts. Jean found it even more difficult to contain her laughter at her friend, as she knew Ororo would never actually do any of the things she was thinking. However, seeing her usually composed friend throw such a mental tantrum was entertaining. Even still she decided to let her off the hook and help her out. "I hope you don't mind Logan but Ororo mentioned that you have finally told her about who she was to you in the future. And I was just saying how it is good that the air is clear, and now hopefully you both can come together and find a way to work and live more harmoniously again."

"There has been no real discord between Logan and I," Ororo argued.

"No, not intentionally," Jean continued making sure to broach the subject carefully as she could tell by the look on Logan's face it was not something he wanted to be discussing with the current audience. "But I have become aware of a rift between you two, and please know that I have not and would never intentionally probe you, but sometimes you both 'think' very loudly," She tapped her temple as she said this and both Logan and Ororo understood and felt remorse that they had allowed their thoughts to project onto Jean.

"Sorry, Red," Logan grumbled out.

"As am I, I shall try to be more mindful, Jean," Ororo added.

"There's no need to apologize, your thoughts have never cause me physical pain, though I find that it does still pain me to see my friends in such despair. Logan, I don't know that any of us can help ease the pain of the loss that you have experienced. But I want you to know that I do realize the sacrifice you made, and because of it I am here alive and well, as is Scott, the Professor, and probably billions of others. And for that I will be eternally grateful and I will do whatever I am able to do to help make your transition into this 'new' reality and life easier," Jean promised as she heard Ororo's thoughts drift across the room. Ororo had said that she wished she knew of his sacrifice. As if she were a Genie granting a wish to her Master, Jean, in an instant telepathically sent some of the poignant thoughts and memories that Logan had shared with her about all that he had gone through. Normally, she would never had thought of doing such a thing as she knew it was a violation to Logan and his trust in her. But in this case, she was very sure that it could be a catalyst that would help both Logan and Ororo to find peace, and maybe something more. It all literally took Ororo's breath from her as she gasped out and stumbled a bit. Jean helped to keep her standing with her telekinesis, while Logan looked at her in growing concern.

"You all right, 'Ro?" He asked as he fought to remain still and not reach out for her as he was longing to do. After their morning chat he had decided he would work harder to suppress any thoughts of a life he once shared with her. He hoped that it would at least make it easier to be around her more since that was something, she wanted from him, and he could never deny her anything as she never asked for much.

"Yes, I am fine," She smiled warmly at Logan and then rushed to Jean and embraced her, which her friend welcomed with a smile as she reciprocated the hug in kind. "Thank you, Jean," She whispered and Jean knew it was thanks for sharing Logan's thoughts more so than the chit-chat they had. She stepped back and then moved beside Logan. "I shall see you later, Logan? May…maybe we could have an evening stroll through the forest, after dinner?" She offered as she coyly ducked her head, lifted her hand to her hair, and used her fingers to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Jean tried not to look like a fangirl as she internally rejoiced at how cute they looked as they stood before her like two teenagers who had a major crush on one another. A walk through the forest was something they had done quite often before this new Logan arrived, and Ororo had truly missed it. Now, that she had some glimpse into the life Logan and her future self had shared, she was very curious to know more about 'them' and how they had gotten together.

"Sure, darlin, if ya want to," Logan agreed with a nod as he thought that at this rate his plan to smother his thoughts and feelings for her was going to surely be shot to hell. But he recalled their evening walks and felt that they were the times when he felt most at peace. Alone in the darkened wilderness with a child of nature like himself whose night vision was just as good as his own. Sometimes they would walk for hours in silence relishing the sounds of the nature surrounding them as well as the other's company. He did miss that immensely and if she wanted to talk and walk in the forest, he would give her that and bask in it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night

* * *

Once dinner was done Logan and Ororo had made their way out the back entrance of the mansion, through the back gardens, and then into the woods. It had been a full hour and a half of them silently walking as the full moon hung high in the sky, before Ororo had mustered up enough courage to speak.

"I have really missed this," She confessed with a sated sigh as she reached out her hand and looped it around Logan's arm, and when she noticed no recoiling movement from him, she pressed her body against his side. This type of closeness between them was a completely, natural, amicable, and platonic way for them, but now it stirred a warmth within both of them that started in their bellies and fanned out down their legs. Both felt it instantly and intensely and both tried to ignore it. "I know that I am being so selfish demanding your time like this," She said but he reached up a reassuring hand and placed it on top of the one that gripped at his arm.

"Naw, you ain't. Yer just doing what we've done a million times before," Logan stated. "And I ain't gonna lie, I'm being a little selfish too enjoy'in yer closeness. I know that this version of you ain't my 'Ro, you ain't my wife, but at the same time you are my 'Ro. You just don't have the feel'ins that she had for me."

"But you still have your feelings for me, l mean, her?"

"Yeah I do."

"And even though I am not her in the sense that I never had her experiences with you, you still love me just as you loved her?" She asked meekly and hoped that her line of questioning did not anger or upset him.

"Yes, sorry but I can't help it," He said with a heavy sigh and then they both grew quiet. Ororo had decided she wouldn't ask anything further from him as this revelation was mind-blowing for her. She was sure that he had nothing else he would share, and so she was stunned when he continued on several minutes later. "Yer still her, you know? You may not have all of her memories and may never have them but, it ain't like you are a completely different person. Yer, you, just a you with a different perspective 'cause ya never experienced what my 'Ro had. And I probably ain't making much sense, huh?" He tossed out around a smirk as he bowed his head. Ororo just stared at him seeing him as clearly in the darkness that currently surrounded them as she would were the sun hanging in the sky.

"No, Logan," She countered with a gentle smile. "That was actually the only thing that I have heard about this entire future past saga that makes any real sense to me."

"Oh, yeah?" He replied as he graced her with unsure eyes, while hers twinkled delightfully back at him.

"Yes," She affirmed and she nodded her head. "I am your 'Ro, just 'before'," Ororo's smile widened as she thought on it with a newfound clarity. "Before you swept me off my feet and made me fall in love with you. And I must admit I am very curious to know how exactly you did that."

"Did what?" He asked around a chuckle though he knew full well what she had meant. He was very pleased that she seemed to understand things more clearly, and ecstatic that she wasn't rebuffing him completely. Instead she acted as if she wanted to not just know about his 'Ororo's experiences but somehow experience them for herself.

"How did you sweep me off of my feet, woo me, dare I say court me?" She asked teasingly as she poked at his side. This was familiar for them both this comfortable and easy camaraderie they had always had between them.

"No, you shouldn't say, 'cause none of that happened," He said with a slight smile as he nudged her with his elbow to let her know that though his words may have sounded harsh, he had no ill will about what she suggested. She understood but also thought maybe it was too touchy of a subject for him and she released her hold on his arm and picked at her nails.

"I am, as Rogue would say, being too nosey, aren't I?" She asked as she bowed her head a bit and some of her thick white tresses fell down across her face. Again, Logan found himself battling his urges for her as he had wanted to reach out and rake his fingers through her hair, instead he reached out and grasped her hand and once again looped it around his arm.

"No, and I know you know me well enough ta know that if you we're I'd tell ya ta-"

"Mind yer gotdamn business, Storm," She cut him off as she did a horrendous impersonation of him, though the words had been spot on. He couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out as his head fell back a bit while his body joyfully shook. She laughed along with him just from the happiness of seeing him so carefree and relaxed, as it had been a long while she could recall seeing this in him. And it tickled her pink that she was invoking this side of him. After a moment for them both to collect themselves she spoke again. "So, if you are okay with sharing then please tell me."

"Tell you what? What exactly do ya wanna know, darlin?" He replied as he yanked a thin long twig from a nearby branch as they passed and slid the end between his lips as the rest dangled out the corner of his mouth.

"You know, how you first romanced me. You are not the wine and dine, bring a girl flowers and candy type. That's more Scott's style."

"Very true, but yer not the kinda woman to swoon and be impressed by all that sorta stuff, either. That's more Jean's style."

"Touché," Ororo said and she smiled widely at the fact Logan truly did understand her better than most. "Tell me this, when did you first kiss me? And I know we have kiss probably a thousand times as friends, but I mean the first time you kissed me as a man kissing a woman he liked as more than just a friend," The smile on his face disappeared and she wondered if she had crossed a line she shouldn't have. But before she could take it back, he began to answer her.

"Actually, it was here in the forest on a night just like tonight; a full moon in the sky, us walking arm-in-arm," He said as he bunched his brows and looked to be contemplating something, while letting the twig fall from his mouth. Although this news probably should have made Ororo uncomfortable and racing back to the school it hadn't. It only piqued her interest more as the butterflies stirred up in her belly again. "And for the record, as improbable as it might sound, you were the one who initiated that 'first' kiss not me," He added that cliff note in the hopes to lighten the moment and not have it feel awkward for her.

"Not improbable at all, I can totally see myself doing that, kissing you first," She chimed in nonchalantly also hoping to make him feel less awkward. Logan watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she looked everywhere but at him. She was pretending to be more at ease than she really was. He could see the slight blush that spread across her neck and clavicle bone. The way her heartbeat increased and how the hairs on her arms stood on end. But it was the scent of her that stopped him in his tracks. She was aroused and it was heady and strong to his nostrils and senses.

"We should probably head back now, 'Ro," Logan stated as he began to turn them but Ororo resisted as she pulled him back towards her.

"Did I ask your permission first?" She questioned him further as if she had not even heard what he had said. Logan shook his head a little to push off his arousal as her delicious musk began to overwhelm him.

"What?" He replied as he found it somewhat difficult to follow her line of questioning, never mind trying to think of a coherent response as his engorged member started to cut into his jeans.

"No," She answered her own question as she shook her head slightly. "I do not think I would have asked, not with you. Your spirit is too wild. I would have had to capture you," As she said this, she reached out both of her hands and cupped his face. Logan stood stock still as he watched her every movement in anticipation and some fear. "And taken what I wanted of you," She continued while she leaned into him and tugged him closer. Her movements were not rushed but meticulously slow. She stared directly into his eyes as she moved closer. She wanted him to see and fully understand her intention, and give him time to end things if he so chose. Finally, she closed the distance and covered his mouth with hers. Logan welcomed the kiss as he opened his mouth and busied his tongue with hers. Ororo moaned out her pleasure as the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms more snuggly around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. For Logan, although his mouth told of his insatiable and ravenous need for her, the rest of his body did not move. A deep growl emanated from his chest. When she started to involuntarily rub her body against his, the sound of metal scraping metal filled the air as his blades unsheathed. Ororo stopped and pulled back some as she looked at him nervously. "Is that a good thing or bad, do you want me to stop?"

"Darlin, that's me try'n really fuck'n hard right now ta be gentlemanly and not ravage you," Logan hissed out through his clinched teeth. As she took him in, she could see how every muscle in his body seemed to be coiled up tight as he fought to keep whatever urges he was feeling in that moment contained. Just knowing that she had made him on the verge of hysteria with desire for her only made her want to give him whatever he wanted. And so, she leaned back into him, moved her mouth to his ear, licked his lobe before she spoke again.

"Logan, I have never thought of you as the gentlemanly kind, and I know you can smell just how much I want to be ravaged by you."

"'Ro, you aint gotta do something you don't wanna do, or wouldn't do under normal circumstances. I do wantcha, but not like that," He said as he retracted his claws, reached up and gently grasped her arms, and held her at a bit of a distance.

"Do you think that I go around throwing myself at every man that crosses my path?" She asked though her voice and face showed no irritation or anger, for she knew he knew her better. "Right, and you also know that I do not tend to do things that I do not want to do. And no, these are not 'normal' circumstances. In this reality I want you just as much as I have always wanted you, Logan," She confessed and he snapped his shocked eyes up from where he had been looking just off behind her, and locked onto her eyes. His face held a look of awe and disbelief to what she had proclaimed. "Except in this new reality you actually want me in return. You seem to no longer desire Jean's attention and affections but you want mine. And I know I am not your wife, at least not yet," He arched his brows in surprise to those specific words, 'at least not yet'. "But as you have said I am still her, still your 'Ro, and I promise you that I do desire you probably just as much as she did. Would it be a terrible thing to explore something romantic between us? I would like to and I am willing if you are, Logan," She said shyly as she bowed her head a bit, too embarrassed to face him.

"We gotta go back to the mansion," Logan spoke more gruffly and a scowl covered his face as he grasped her hand and pulled her along with him at a quick pace. Ororo was in tuned with his demeanor and she instantly knew that his curt action was not a rejection but that there was something seriously wrong.

"Logan, what is the matter?" She asked as she hurried along with him.

"We need to go talk ta Charles."


	4. Chapter 4

A short time later, back at the school

* * *

"Charles, I think I have royally fucked up things here," Logan barked out as he burst through Professor Xavier's closed office doors. He already knew the man was inside and he had never been one for being courteous particularly when he sensed danger.

"We are sorry for bursting in on you like this Professor," Ororo apologized as she had been tugged along by Logan's hand. He released her as he raked his hand through his wild hair and began to pace a little.

"I knew I should've left as soon as I got back here. Gone up to the Canadian wilderness and just retired or something, let the future just happen," Logan began to rant as he paced. Ororo stared at him wearily as she watched him devolve into a near manic state. It didn't help her fears any when she looked to the Professor as he sat watching the flames that danced in the nearby fireplace, seemingly disinterested in their presence. Though she knew he was hanging on every word Logan spoke. "I think it's all happening again. I might have changed or fixed some things in the past but the endgame is gonna be the same," Logan stopped and looked at Xavier who in turned looked back up at him as well. "Just now when 'Ro and I were out walk'n in the forest she … we," He paused as he took a deep breath to try to calm himself and to find the right words. He didn't really wish to say anything disrespectful of Ororo or cause her any kind of embarrassment but he knew now was not the time for delicacies. "We almost shared an intimate moment out in the woods," He finally divulged and Ororo defensively wrapped her arms around herself as if to shelter herself from being exposed. "And I swear it happened almost exactly as it did before, the first time in the other timeline."

"It did?" It was Ororo's voice that touched his ears with the question and he looked over at her shocked face.

"Yes, some of the dialog changed but some was verbatim, and the scene was identical," He confirmed. "And I don't know if my telling you about us being married in the future triggered something but…" Logan now focused back onto the Professor. "But what if my telling any of you about the future somehow makes it happen?"

"I do not think that to be the case Logan," Xavier finally spoke.

"You sound sure," Logan countered as he frowned a bit at how calmly the Professor seemed.

"Yes, quite," Xavier replied with a slight smile and he opened one of his desk drawers, pulled out a newspaper, and tossed it across the desk towards Logan. Logan picked up the newspaper and read the headline, "Dr. Bolivar Trask Vs the Mutants".

"Dr. Trask announced today that he has found a solution to the ever-increasing Mutant population, which he will present to the U.N. when they convene next October in New York," Logan read aloud. "I knew it," He barked out.

"Look at the date, Logan," The Professor instructed and Logan did and his mouth fell open a little at what he saw. "That paper is nearly a year old and it was published long before you returned back to this altered time."

"Wait a gotdamn minute, Bub," Logan practically growled out as the veins that had started to appear in his neck bulged. Ororo could feel the sudden rage sipping out of him and directed at the Professor and she carefully took steps to place herself between the two men in the room. She also telepathically called out to Jean to make her aware that there may be trouble and to come to the Professor's office with Scott. "Are ya tell'n me that I came back here fer nothing. That I left my…" He moved his bloodshot eyes to Ororo just as Jean and Scott appeared at the door. "It was all fer nothing, it didn't stop anything? Did you know even then that it wasn't gonna make a fucking difference?"

"I am sure that me from your future time suspected as much, but Logan, some things did change and we have yet to truly know of what the future might bring us now. Your wife died in that future fighting to keep the Sentinels from stopping what we were trying to do, sending you in the past. She understood how important it was for you to return here, that even if there was a sliver of a chance that it would change that future, it was worth it. And I promise you her sacrifice was not in vain," The Professor said as he tried to calm the man before him who he could see was battling his berserker rage.

"Wait, sh…she died while…" Logan questioned as the rage seemed to drain from him and was replaced with a mournful cutting sorrow. "While I was still there in that time and you didn't let me go help her? You did nothing as she died, as our baby growing in her belly died?" Logan spat out around angry sobs. All the others in the room looked on in shock and could sympathize and almost feel his pain. More so Ororo than the others as she instinctively clutched a hand to her flat belly. It was her voice that offered him some sense of reason.

"Logan," She called to him softly as she moved slowly to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. He only dropped his head and clamped his eyes shut as if the mere sight of her was too much to bear in that moment. "This is not the Professor who did those things, you cannot lay your anger and blame onto him. Also, you know as well as I that I would freely sacrifice myself for the greater good. That is my nature. You yourself told me how hellish our future had become and I know that I would have done anything in my power to change that if I could have," She gasped a little in surprise when he snatched her into his arms. His weight wasn't heavy though she felt weighed down by the despair he was in. He took her with him when he crumbled to his knees and cried into her hair and shoulders. She just pulled him closer and held him tighter.

"I'm sorry 'Ro. God, I'm so sorry I left you, that I didn't protect you," Logan babbled out not caring that there was an audience who were witnessing him in this weak moment. He had lived long enough and seen so much in their war with the Sentinels that he long ago gave up keeping up some hardcore nothing hurts him façade.

"But I am here Logan, I'm right here with you now and that future has not happened," She assured him as she rocked him in her arms.

"And it may never happen," The Professor spoke again. "Logan, I truly believe that sending you back has provided us the potential for changing things. Just look around you, there's Jean and Scott alive and well. You did that. Before you returned, I did not know of the true plans that Dr. Bolivar Trask had planned, that he was planning to build Sentinels. Now, thanks to you we know and we can better prepare," The Professor's words seemed to finally reach Logan who sniffed back his tears and cast a deadly glare up at the wheelchair bound man. "We can come up with a way to stop Trask and make sure the future you came from never happens, Logan."

"All right," Logan replied calmly as he released Ororo, stood up, and then helped her to stand. He then turned and silently stalked to the exit. Jean and Scott both stepped aside to let him pass.

"I will stay with him," Ororo said as she was already following him.

"I think it would be best to allow him some time to digest things," The Professor suggested and both Jean and Scott nodded in agreement.

"If you really think that Professor then you do not know him as well as you may think you do," She replied as she paused at the door to look to her mentor, and then hurried down the corridor after Logan. She caught up to him a moment later just as he had opened his bedroom door and was about to enter his room. "Would you like some company?" She asked as she moved up beside him at the threshold and leaned against his door jamb.

"Any other time-" He started to speak but she stopped him as she danced around him and made her way inside.

"Great! I would love some company too, so shall we just keep each other company?" She said as she moved to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and plopped down on it.

"Look, 'Ro, I'm really drained right now," Logan spoke as he still stood at the opened door. "I just learned that my wife and unborn child were killed and I…" He paused, dropped his eyes to the floor, and then closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them again, he looked over at Ororo who looked back with concern plastered all over her face. "I just really want ta be alone right now. I'll probably just sleep, I feel like I could sleep for days," He sighed out as he rubbed his right hand against the back of his neck.

"Oh, cut the shit, Logan," Ororo spoke in a demanding tone as he arched a brow at her. "You are trying to get rid of me so you can sneak out, track down Trask and his secret lab, and leave a trail of blood and carnage in your wake. Am I right?" She arched her own brow as she folded her arms across her chest and stared defiantly back at him as if she were daring him to deny it. He scowled at her, let out a frustrated growl, and pushed the door shut as he fully entered the room. He moved to his closet to grab the gear he always kept ready for his secret covert getaways, which apparently wasn't so secret or covert to Ororo he thought. He inwardly laughed over the fact that she always could tell when he was up to something.

"Yeah, when yer right, yer right, darlin," He didn't bother wasting anytime denying it. "And if things ain't changed I know where he's build'n the Sentinels, and I'm gonna go there and I'm gonna gut that motherfucker and then chop his head off," He proclaimed. "Ya know, all the shit he was always spout'n about how humans should fear mutants and how the Sentinels were human's best chance ta save humanity, that fucker is actually a self-hating mutant," He could see the horror his words had invoked in Ororo as her complexion paled a little. "That's right, 'Ro, it was one of us who decimated all of mankind, not the humans like we all thought it would be."

"Well, I know I cannot stop you when you get like this, so I shall not try."

"Good, 'cause we ain't got the time ta waste."

"Agreed, and so I will not try to stop you but I shall join you on your mission."

"Fuck that, nun-uh," Logan shook his head at her words.

"And why not?" She asked offended. "You and I have gone on many missions together Logan, and you have never had to carry me. I have always held my own in every single one of them and even saved your ass a time or two."

"Look woman, everything I have done up to this point has all been for you, ta keep ya safe. There ain't no way I'm just gonna walk ya right into danger. You ain't had the pleasure of meeting one of those Sentinels yet, 'Ro and if I have anything ta say about it ya never will," Logan declared and Ororo was a little scared at the thought of seeing one of those giant killing robots that it seemed may still destroy the future. Yet she knew there was no way she would allow Logan to face them alone, nor did she want to alert the others into it either. If she and Logan were to fail the world would need the remaining X-men to fight for the survival of mankind.

"Logan, I am not your wife 'yet'," She stated as she stood and folded her arms across her chest and glared him down. Again, he found himself to be taken aback by her referring to the possibility of becoming his wife someday. "So, you do not get any say in what I do or where I go."

"Yer right," He agreed with a nod as he looked down to the floor a moment before looking up at her again. "But 'Ro please don't fight me on this," He looked at her and his eyes looked desperate and sad. "I don't wanna lose you again," As she took in his nearly defeated demeanor, she stepped up to him and cupped his face in her hand. He closed his eyes and turned his face more into her hand. He took in deep breaths as if to replenish her scent that he often feared was fading from his memory.

"You will not lose me Logan, because as we do on any mission, we go on together, you shall have my back and I shall have yours. So, I have no doubt that we will be the victors. We have the RoLo Combo, remember?" She coaxed with a smile as she used the team name Logan had christened them with after their very first solo mission together. Because he had been so impressed with her fighting combat skills. When he had first said it to her, she had rolled her eyes and scuffed at him, but internally she had been delighted that the badass Wolverine thought she was a great teammate and could hold her own in battle. Logan dropped his head a bit and chuckled at the name as his mind flashed with some great and damn near perfect fights they had been in together. The way they moved together was like a dance, and they were so in sync every opponent they ever went up against always fell fast and hard.

"Yeah, I remember darlin, and there ain't nobody else I'd rather have watching my back than you, Storm," He declared with such conviction in his eyes it made her chest puff out just a bit.

"And I too feel the same way about you, Wolverine," She announced and smiled inwardly at the fact they were using their codenames, which they always did when they were heading into battle.

"Right, and I suppose you want to get everybody else, hop into the Jet, and go do this?"

"No," She replied and he furrowed his brow a bit in confusion. "I think it is best we do this mission secretly and on our own. If something happens to you or I-"

"I won't let nothing happen ta ya, 'Ro," He promised and she gave him a kind smile and a nod. "Never again," He mumbled out the last bit but she still heard it and it touched her heart.

"Still, it is best that the others sit this one out. In the highly unlikely event that something was to happen to us, they will be there to pick up the torch and continue the fight," She stated and he could understand what she was saying and so he didn't argue her point but instead gave a nod. She was relieved that he seemed resolved to the fact that she was going with him. "Now, please tell me this secret Sentinel lab is in driving distance, because I think it shall be very difficult to sneak out the Blackbird without anyone noticing."

"Yeah, Trask started in a lab just outside the city, about an hour's drive," Logan said.

"He has been so close this entire time?" Ororo asked as she shivered involuntarily at the thought that this monumental danger was literally in their back yard.

"Not fer long," Logan assured her and she looked to him and nodded, and then they suited up, grabbed Wolverine's special gear, and snuck out to complete their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later

* * *

"What is wrong?" She asked him with an amused look on her face as she watched him tug and stretch in the uniform he wore, which he had been doing since they left.

"I had forgotten just how restricting these damn suits are," He huffed out. "Ya'd think Charles could find a better design, I mean, leather, really?" Wolverine tossed her a disgusted look and she giggled.

"Well, maybe you had gained a few pounds in the future," Storm teased and was rewarded with a playful growl. "I have no complaints I think it fits me very well."

"Yeah, I think it does too," He replied as he raked a hungry glance over at her. "But it ain't never been very practical in combat. In the future I designed our suits and they had Kevlar plates to help minimize damage to the body. All tactical and built for combat."

"Doesn't sound very fashionable. I personally…"

"You'd prefer to be as naked as the day you were born, I know," Logan finished for her and she was stunned for a moment that he knew exactly what she was going to say. "You don't change yer beliefs and views much over the next 20 some years, baby," He chuckled out as his eyes remained fixed on the huge metal door nearly 40 feet from their position hidden at a side building. She blushed a little at his term of endearment, which flew from his mouth so naturally she was sure it hadn't registered to him that he had even said it. He lifted his arm and checked the military grade watch housed there. He noted that it took the guard exactly 19 minutes to go around the entire building. "Looks like this place is set up so that is the main way in and out," Logan whispered as he pointed at the large door before them.

"That does not seem practical or smart," She offered as she pressed herself against his back to get a better look.

"Yea, well I'm sure Trask has some other secret way out, in case the shit hits the fan," Logan offered. "And we don't want that, we need ta find a way ta get in undetected so we can stop him before he escapes and we need ta shut the entire thing down."

"Well, lucky for you, you marry a master lock picker. We should go, I would say we have got about 15 minutes before those guards make their way back around, and if that lock is digital, I might need all of that time to break it," Storm said as she moved around him and hurried to the locked door. It had only taken her 4 minutes and 11 seconds to break into the digital lock and get them inside without alarms blaring. "I hope that is a skill I have been able to retain in 20 years," She playfully whispered to Wolverine.

"Darlin, age has only improved 'everything' aboutchu," He replied as he stealthily led the way down the corridor. She smiled in kind at the compliment as she followed him.

"For this to be such a secret compound holding Trask's prized Sentinels there is not much security around the inside," Storm observed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Wolverine countered. He then lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he looked to a darkened door way to their right. Storm followed his gaze and let out a gasp as a red light suddenly illuminated the room.

"Mutant lifeforms detected," A robotic voice spoke out and they could hear the echoed steps of the yet unseen being as he moved to them.

"Is that a Sentinel?" Storm questioned as she stared over at the machine that now stood before them in the corridor. "I imagined them to be much bigger," She added as she stared curiously at the robot that seemed to be the same height as her.

"Trust me, they get a major upgrade in the future," Wolverine promised. "I'm talk'n skyscraper big," Storm frowned up at the thought of it. "And they do more of the try'n ta kill us and less of the stand'n and stare'n," He continued as he frowned up at the machine standing there seemingly void of any real threat to them.

"It seems to be in some early stage of development then. Maybe all it can do is detect a mutant," She offered and as if her words had been a reminder the red light in the Sentinels visor brightened.

"Get down," Wolverine barked out as he shoved Storm away just before the blast intended for her struck him in the back. The roar it pulled from his lips and the grimace on his face, told Storm it had really hurt him. But Wolverine's recovery time had always been quick and in his next breath he had already turned and decapitated the iron beast, whose body remained standing as its head rolled back into the dark room it had ventured from.

"Wolverine! Are you okay?" She asked as she rushed to his side while he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Yeah, darlin, I'm all right," He answered as he patted her hand which gripped at his arm. He took note of the fear and concern in her eyes and wanted to soothe her. "But I'd forgotten how badly their blasts burned. "But I'm all healed now, see," He turned his shoulder a little and she was able to see a hole in the suit caused by the blast, and she also could see his fully healed fleshed underneath. She smiled and then surprised him when she swooped in quickly and captured his mouth in a kiss. It quickly deepened for a few seconds before they both remembered themselves and where they were, and they slowly pulled from the kiss.

"Thank you for saving me," Storm panted out as she pressed her forehead to his and stared intensely into his eyes.

"I'll always save ya 'Ro, or die try'n," He declared softly as he reached up and stroked her cheek and she blushed sweetly at him. "Now, how about we blow this place up and head home?" He said as he reached into one of the pouches in his suit and pulled out the advanced micro C4 patches that Forge had designed. They were lightweight and tiny but just a couple of ounces of it had the blast power of an atomic bombs. "I think there ain't many security guards on the inside because they've got active Sentinels to protect things. So, stay alert," He instructed and she nodded as she followed. As they made their way through the warehouse like building, they had come upon and dispatched four more Sentinels. And Wolverine would occasionally stick a C4 patch on a wall. Storm silently watched him and thought it was a bit of an overkill but remained quiet. She could see that the man before had lived a hard life and suffered many losses. Now, he had a chance to change things and he was determined to do everything in his power to ensure history didn't repeat itself. They had scoured the entire building, which took nearly 2 hours given its size, but they had managed to allude several more Sentinel guards. Finally, they reached the end where there was another large metal locked door. It took a little longer for Storm to crack this door, which told Wolverine that what he wanted was behind it. When the door opened it showed a large lab where a couple of dozen people bustled about. All the people were either too busy or didn't care to notice their new visitors. They all continued their work which was piecing together humungous Sentinel parts. "Master Mold," Logan hissed out.

"Master Mold?" Storm repeated curiously.

"Trask's Momma Sentinel. Its job is to create more Sentinels quickly and efficiently. He felt humans can make mistakes more easily than machines, so he eventually takes them outta the equation. In about 10 years from now, that thing is gonna become sentient and it's gonna realize it's at the top of the food chain and that humans should be eliminated just like mutants. It'll want Earth to be Sentinel populated only. It's definitely gotta go," He announced as he smacked C4 patches against every panel he walked by.

"Logan," Storm broke protocol and used his name as she kept a quick pace behind him. "We have to evacuate these people before we blow the building."

"Why, these were the motherfuckers who build the gotdamn things, they're the reason for everything. So, let'em burn."

"No," She stopped as she reached out, gripped his arm, and pulled him around to face her. "You cannot be serious. I will not be a party to murdering innocent-"

"Innocent!" Wolverine yelled and she jumped a bit as his rage brushed over her. Even a couple of the nearby workers had stilled and looked at the wild man they hadn't noticed before. "They had a hand in the death of billions. They're the reason yer…" He pursed his lips, shook his head as he closed his eyes a second to clear that last thought from it. "They cause it all."

"But they are not aware of what will happen, only you have the knowledge of that future. We do not know what Trask has told them about what it is they are building here. And I cannot allow you to be their judge and executioner, I will not," She stated and her eyes whitened to let him know that she meant it and that she would fight him if she had to, to help protect these people from him.

"Fuck, why do ya gotta be so righteous all the time, 'Ro? It's gotdamn annoying," He growled out.

"No more annoying than your 'leave nothing alive' policy. Why do you act so heartless when I know first-hand that you are not?" She countered but she could tell that her words nor the threat of a fight had swayed him. "Do you love me, Logan, love your 'Ro I mean?"

"Yes and yes, yer one and the same. Thought we've covered this already," He answered around slight pants as his body shook with his rage and his hands itched to get started with some sort of destruction.

"Then if you love me, please spare them for my sake," She pleaded. "Because if you do not, I promise I will never forgive you," She threw down the gauntlet and they began to stare one another down, neither giving an inch in their stance. All of the workers had stopped in their tasks and were engrossed in the stand down that was happening in the middle of the room.

"If you sons-of-bitches wanna live, ya better get outta here now," Wolverine commanded as he continued to hold his mad gaze onto Storm, whose hard-glaring back faltered a little as a pleased smile pulled at her lips. When he noticed nobody was moving, Wolverine grasped the gun he had holstered on his right thigh, rose it, fired off a couple of shots. "Get the fuck out," He roared and chaos ensued as the men and women ran for the exit screaming and tripping over themselves. As a man and two women tried to run by where he and Storm still stood, Wolverine shot out his arm and stopped them. "Where's Trask?" He asked as he turned to them mincingly. Fear filled all three as they shook with fear. "Well?"

"W…we don't know," One of the females finally answered and Wolverine aimed his gun and shot it so quickly and the woman crumbled to the floor with her bloodied knee before Storm could even react.

"I really only need 'one' of ya ta tell me what I wanna know," Wolverine growled out the threat as he cocked the gun.

"Dr. Tr…Trask's office is through those doors and at the end of the corridor," The jittery man was the one to speak as the lone female vigorously nodded her head and also pointed. "He's in there right now if you need to speak with him."

"Thanks," Wolverine muttered out as he shoved past them. "Storm, make sure everyone gets out safe."

"What? No, I will not leave you," She attempted to argue.

"Hey, you were the one with a conscience, I wanted ta blow'em all up," He said as he kept walking. "So, they're yer responsibility." ***SNIKT!*** "I'll take care of Trask," He said as he disappeared through the opened labs door that led to where Trask's office was. Storm stared after him for a second before the terrified man recaptured her attention.

"C..can we leave now?" He asked as he stood stock still, too afraid to move.

"Yes, I shall help you get out safely," Storm replied and they helped the wounded woman up and all exited out the building. Once outside she had made sure all the workers had gotten through the locked security gates that encased the grounds. It hadn't taken much convincing as most took off full speed as soon as they exited. All that remained were the dedicated security guards. She had told them that the place was going to blow up and in reply they had fired their guns at her, so she had to use strong winds to push the guards back and kept them from harming her or rushing inside to ambush Wolverine. Although she knew he would be able to smell them coming. Storm anxiously waited for Wolverine to come out. She found it distracting as well as draining to wield her powers while watching for Logan to walk out or for the building to blow up. A moment later Wolverine burst through the exit at full speed.

"Fall Back!" He yelled as he fast approached where she stood. Storm rose herself up and drifted to Wolverine, grasped him, and lifted them to the sky and at sonic speed flew them away a millisecond before the warehouse and all the surrounding vehicles and smaller buildings on the grounds exploded. From the position high above they both could see the crater that now replaced the facility.

"Was that not overkill, Logan?" Ororo asked.

"I needed ta make sure there was nothing that didn't burn," He answered.

"Is there a way to be sure? I mean, what if there are filed stored elsewhere?"

"There ain't, Trask was a paranoid fucker," Logan stated. "He knew what he had and knew he would be of most value if he made it so no one could ever get their hands on his work ta copy it. So, he never wrote anything down, kept it all in that big head of his, which I cut off," She cut her eyes to him in slight horror over how callous he spoke of taking someone's life, and as if he had read her mind he replied. "And don't give me any shit about it, 'Ro. That fucker deserved ta die and he died more humanely than all of our fallen friends during the Sentinel war."

"So, it is done?"

"I don't know," Logan said around a sigh. "But I do know that that had ta've changed the future somehow, and in our favor," He added. "C'mon darlin let's go home."

"Do you think we should? I am sure those workers got a good look at us. They may report us to the authorities. I do not wish to bring trouble to the school."

"Doubt it, that was supposed to be a top-secret military facility, the shit they were doing in there won't sanctioned by the US government, just by a few powerful and power-hungry politician assholes. They ain't gonna want any real kind of investigation into what happened 'cause it'll expose them too. I'm sure they'll play it up as a mutant attack. But those workers will all be taken out before they are able to say anything about anything," He stated and Ororo looked horrorstruck. "Ya shoulda let them all blow up in that place 'cause now it is very likely their families will be killed too," She found her heart clinch at the idea of it, and as she carried them to where they had hidden their vehicle she shed quiet tears of remorse and regret for those families.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, back at the School

* * *

Logan and Ororo crept back into the mansion as quietly and easily as when they had left. The darkened corridors attested to the fact that they hadn't been missed. Ororo had noticed that during the drive back that Logan had been reserved. He was never much of a talker after their missions but it wasn't his quietness that had her worried. She just knew that he was heavy in thought and that was what worried her. When he had walked her up to her loft door, and before he could fully turn to leave, she spoke to him.

"There is something you are not telling me, what is it?" She asked as he stood with his back to her. He only turned his head slightly to regard her.

"I'm leav'in, 'Ro, and I ain't com'in back," He announced and Ororo felt as if he had punched her in the gut. She felt a panic wash over her which left her feeling hot in the summer dress she had changed back into.

"W…why? I do not understand," She questioned as her mind reached for ideas that would make him change his mind.

"'Cause, I don't know for sure if what we did tonight will change anything."

"But as the Professor said, us knowing what took place in the future is in turn changing it."

"We were married on New Year's right down there in the back gardens," Logan spoke this as he turned to face her fully, yet his eyes didn't lock on her but to the large window at the end of the only hallway next to her loft. "Man, you were so beautiful, 'Ro, and I was on edge the whole time think'n at any minute God was gonna tell me it was all a joke and take you from me," He said as he looked to her with a slight smile which she returned. "I still remember it all like it was yesterday, and you gave me this that day," He pulled out the ring he kept on the chain around his neck. "And it's still here. This is why I need ta leave."

"Because of me, the memories of the life you had with the other me?"

"If I changed the future then why do I still remember everything just as it was? Shouldn't I have no memory of it if things have really changed? Shouldn't this be gone?" He asked and he clutch at the ring and she looked up at him stunned, fully understanding what he was getting at. "So, maybe I've come back to do things different personally. Choose a different path."

"A path where you don't love me or marry me?" She replied as she nodded her bowed head. She found that she couldn't look at him for fear tears would fall. She couldn't explain why this news broke her heart as it did. She had only just learned of the life some future version of herself had shared with Logan. She had experienced none of that life but the thought of him leaving and her missing out on that possible life and love pained her greatly.

"I love you, 'Ro, and that's fact. Nothing I can do ta change that."

"Then, why leave me?" She asked as she let some tears slip out and Logan cursed himself inwardly at the obvious hurt, he was causing her. "If you do not want to have any kind of romantic relationship with me as before then we can forget what I said earlier. We will remain just friends as we have always been," She offered and he smiled sadly at her proposition.

"I know that wouldn't work,"

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to just be your friend, not now. Not knowing that there's a part of you that wants me too."

"I never thought I would see you run away scared from anything, Logan," She said bitterly knowing it would rile him up. And she could tell by the hard glare he threw at her in that moment it had been mission accomplished. "We do not know for sure that even if you and I never became involved romantically there would be any change to that future you remember. But I do know that if that future were to still happen those Sentinels would not fair well against the RoLo Combo," She said with such conviction Logan instantly forgot her earlier put down. He knew she was right she usually was. "But you go ahead, run away from me, from the X-men. See if I care," She then turned to her door and reached for the knob. "You would not be the first to do so," She said so low he was sure that she hadn't really wanted him to hear her. As she opened the door and before she could fully cross the threshold, Logan had grasped her arm and yanked her back around to face him.

"This could cause the end of the world, and I honestly don't even care. But dontcha say I didn't warn ya, that I didn't try to end things before they got outta hand," He spoke as he pulled her closer until the weight of her chest pressed intimately to his.

"Logan, whatever will happen we will face it together as we have since we joined the X-Men. Now, shut up and just kiss me," Ororo commanded and he curled his lips with a smile. And as Logan leaned in to kiss her, he thought that was something else about her that didn't change in the future, she sure was a bossy lady.

_The End_


End file.
